


Trust Fun Brings All the Sluts to my Yard

by FuzzyWuzWriting



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Black Female, F/M, Harem, Muslim Female, Raceplay, White Male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyWuzWriting/pseuds/FuzzyWuzWriting
Summary: A college student from a wealthy family is pulled back home when his elderly father passes away. Its all his now... including his dad's lovely assistant who is absolutely devoted to his every need.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Trust Fun Brings All the Sluts to my Yard

I wasn't supposed to get the money... not this early, and not all of it! But dad kicked the bucket. We all saw it coming though.

Seriously, it was no surprised when I left behind the nice apartment I had and the second semester of college that was a week from starting, to go attend dad's funeral. You know... I am going to miss him though. Even if it always felt like I had a inattentive grandfather instead of a father. Dad was pushing 60 when I was born. God know's how he did it, but between a couple little blue pills and everything my money hungry mom could do she managed to get some of the old man's swimmers to find the right way to go. The DNA tests they had me take when I was 8 proved it. Oh, that was when they divorced after Dad caught her getting railed by the pool and house boy.

I digress, pop's is beyond us now. Mom hasn't been in the picture in over a decade, and I'm probably gonna take off this semester to figure what the hell I'm going to do with all that money. And sitting there in dad's personal study, looking at his doodad's and personal correspondence, its really hitting me. He's gone... and he really should have upgraded. Really dad? Snail mail?! I bet he had some poor shmuck who's job was just to type it all after some other shmuck had to write it by hand!

Mid eye roll at my eyes at my father and his old school antics when the was knocked on and a feminine voice with some kind of accent spoke up. "Sir? May I come in?"

I squirmed in place for a moment, before clearing my throat and responding in a voice that was only a tiny bit broken "Uh-y-yeah! I mean, come in!" I swallowed hard and did my best to look somewhat in control behind the desk. It was a massive wooden monster, with a big and super comfortable black chair that looked like it came out of the bat cave. And there I was. At least the black suit and tie from the funeral fit and I wasn't wearing the usual jeans and T-shirt. But that was pushed aside with the door as she entered. A tall fit woman wearing a professional outfit, consisting of a buttoned skirt that went down to just above her ankles, modest heels under that. A jacket and around her head... a scarf.

I blinked taking in the obvious middle eastern woman entering the study. She closed the door, and something about the entrance made me feel like she'd been in here before. "Um... Can I help you?" and of course I didn't even think to ask her name. She walked up to the desk and I looked at her face. She was strikingly pretty. Brown skin that was almost golden in color, full lips, and brown eyes that almost seemed gold themselves. And her outfit was modest yet... so tight that I could quite easily see every curve of her chest and hips. I swallowed hard and struggled to keep my eyes on her face. Failing more than once, but she didn't make any notice of it.

"I'm here to help you Sir. My name is Ameera Ahmad. I was your father's attorney, among other things. My main objective has always been to personally ensure that your father was secured and provided for in all things. I treasured being able to assist him." My eyes widened, but I hoped it was true. She passed me her card, it of course had her name and some other information. Including a phone number. Then she placed down a binder on the table with the prominent logo of dad's company. "Your father left instructions in the event of his passing, and took time to update them regularly as his health degraded." I frowned at that, and she noticed. "It had been a well kept secret that he wasn't doing particularly well, and he spoke at length about not wanting to give you any undue stress. He knew things would be difficult enough with your age gap and his busy schedule... But I'm here to assist. He left you, more or less, everything."

She gave me a reassuring smile and I was almost distracted by her lips. They were very full, some shade of purple. Plum? I liked it... but she laid it all out. Details of the business, which would thankfully do fine with minimal input from me until I finished school. The information on location's of different assets, smaller side business ventures dad had gotten into like some a couple private plastic surgery clinics he employed, and some chemistry business he'd gotten into on the side of his main company's work. Those were a surprise, but I shrugged. Dad got into lots of stuff, but his nose for money seemed to always be on the target.

"I... See." I said, trying to absorb it. The woman smiled at my dazed expression, then surprised me. She moved around the desk, doing it so casually it took me a moment she was on the same side as me. And then she put a hand on it and lift up to perch on the edge of it. I swallowed hard.

"Your father was invest in many things. Myself for example. He paid my way through college, helped me to get where I am. I feel I owe your father a great deal, and seek to assist you in anyway I can." She gave me this... smile. Her soft lips curved, opened, and she bit one. I swear I could feel my heart in my throat.

"You ah, don't see many women like you in such a professional setting Mrs. Ahmad." I couldn't help but look at the headscarf that hid any idea of her hair, one end of the cloth falling over a shoulder.

"Ms, I'm unmarried. Probably the only thing my parents regret about me taking that opportunity so many years ago. And yes I'm from a rather religious background, though I feel I'm more liberal than many. I enjoy wearing a Hijab, it reminds me of home." She ran a finger over the cloth, her nails were also purple.

"Its a, very pretty." I managed not to stutter. She raised an eyebrow and somehow it gave me a brief surge of confidence. "I mean, you're very pretty." Her face lit up, but I suddenly had a thought. "Oh geeze, I can't say that! I mean... You work for me now don't you?!" I feel like I want to sink into my chair and die. Her tinkling laughter eases me a bit.

"You're fine Alexander, your father would often remark." I made a more than slightly alarmed look and she laughed again, even giving a small snort. "Oh dear, no we did not have any sort of relationship! He was far too old, and already engaged as I'm sure you know. But really, it was the age. You know... Its typical for persian women to marry older men? But... I don't know, I always thought younger ones were more interesting." She definitely saw the way my eyes widened, she didn't rush to reassure a mistake this time.

"But you.. You think I'm attractive Mr. Clark?" I swallowed hard and her going back and forth from my given name to the family one was throwing me. The framing made the question seem normal, the content far from it! There was a small thud, and I noticed that her heels had dropped off, one pushed off by a toe to fall to the ground. She had pretty feet, and I really wasn't even a foot guy.

"I... yeah, you're um, you're gorgeous." She pushed on the chair and papers slid as her backside moved across it, her body rotating some. And then one of her feet was lifted over an arm rest and then was in my lap.  
"Oh... yes, you do think so." Her eyes were lit up as she said the words, as she felt the throbbing hard cock in my pants. "Oh, you think it a lot..."

SLAM The office door was shoved open and another person stalked in. Ameera slid off the desk in a smooth liquid way that barely registered as my head snapped around. The attorney stood next to me facing the intruder as well, her face shockingly calm, though now flat footed behind the desk. A darkskinned woman in a black dress and veil entered the room. She was very tall, maybe taller than me with pitch black skin. Her dress was black for a funeral but also shockingly revealing. Cleavage propped up and on display. Her red lips were peeled back in something like a snarl, and her dark hair fell down her shoulder in long smooth waves. "There you are!" I realized she wasn't looking at me, she was looking at Ameera . "I got your message! What the hell do you mean I get NOTHING?!" She pretty much screeched the last word, yanking her hat and black veil off as she did.

Ameera placed a hand on my shoulder. "Alexander this is Georgia Jackson, your late fathers Fiance." She opened her mouth to say more but Georgia cut her off.

"Georgia CLARK! We were going to get married last week before he ended up in the hospital!" She was screaming the words and it all made sense pretty quickly. Also... this woman was going to be my step mother? I mean she looked like she was in her late 30's, or maybe 40 something with good makeup for all I know... but dad was an octogenarian! God, you'd think the old bastard had learned to stay away from trophy wives after mom! The woman finally really noticed me. "Wait... Alexander... Oh my god... You're Alex?" She looked at me in my chair. I looked back with a raise eyebrow and opened my mouth, but- "Alex! Oh my god baby, I'm so glad to meet you!"

She put both hands on the desk and bent over it with a bright smile on her face. I couldn't help it, my eyes dipped. Damn she had a nice rack... My gaze snapped up and I could tell right away she'd noticed it, because her smile, which had come off frantic, now seemed shockingly confident. I started to get a bad feeling, then Ameera gave my shoulder a tight squeeze. "Georgia... My deepest condolences, but the will is final. You were given a stipend for your time, but you are not... family. I know this is difficult, but you mustn't push this. It won't be pleasant for you."

Georgia snarled again, standing straight and crossing her arms. Doing so propped her tits up again, and I had almost as much trouble not looking this time. Which means I kept from staring for a couple more seconds. "Uh uh, I put too much time, and energy, sweat and tears into that man. I fed him, washed him, and FUCKED him! I get something... Or... Or..."

She was getting more and more frantic and Ameera squeezed my shoulder again, "Or what Georgia? You get nothing, you have nothing. I've been very careful with you, because to be honest I thought Francis would tire of you... but you managed to keep him interested." The black woman looked on the verge of apoplexy. And honestly I felt bad for her. I looked up at Ameera .

"How... how much did she get? I mean... she made dad happy. That deserves something right?" Ameera looked surprised, then her face warmed in a smile. "Oh Alexander... you're even more soft hearted than your father. But I understand. And I suppose she should get more... But I think she should have to prove she deserves it." I think both Georgia and I were both confused.

"What the fuck are you talkin' bout..." Said Georgia, her large eyes were narrowed in suspicion. I was confused, and felt lost. What was Ameera up to.. should I try to take control? I mean, I could. I could probably tell both these crazy bitches to get the fuck out... but, I wanted to see what happened next.

"Geogia, you're a very talented woman. You're biggest talent, is without a doubt, your ability to please a man. You focus on it in a way that I honestly find impressive." I could see Georgia grinding her teeth, but Ameera wasn't being blatantly insulting... just very close. "You never wavered on Francis, never took another lover, or let anything distract you from him. So... Young Alexander is our new employer." I noticed how she said our instead of her own. "So lets see if you can't give him that kind of attention."

"What?!" "WHAT?!" We both exclaimed. Ameera just looked down at me, and her smile reminded me of her speaking about ALWAYS ensuring the best for my father in all way. I swallowed, but gave her a small nod. I'd go along with it. The look on the muslima's face in that moment reminded me of when Georgia had caught me checking out her tits, but cranked up to 11. She moved her hand from my shoulder, and both gripped my chair. "Come along Georgia... Do you want to keep your comforts? Then remember that Alexander is now, for all intents and purposes, our new king... come show him what that means." She pulled the chair back some leaving an empty space between myself and the desk.

I looked to the dark skinned women. Her mouth was pursed, eyes wide. Thoughts were blurring through them as she weighed her options, and she locked eyes with me. I saw her bite her lip, the carefully applied red lipstick smudging a bit. "Ah.... fuck it. Why not, not like it can be as bad as...." She closed her eyes for a moment and shuddered. I raised an eye brow and I got the feeling she was having a vivid memory of my senior citizen father with his pants off. Fuck, I almost shuddered.

She came around and looked at the two of us, Ameera was back at my side. I looked over at her, and her eyes were wide with her mouth neutral. She looked so expectant it was scary. Back to Georgia who was working hard not to bit her painted lips anymore as instead she put a hand on the desk and dropped to her knees. "Uh... is this... really fucking happening?" I said in a voice that felt like it was coming from far away.

I could see Georgia open her mouth, then almost literally bite her tongue. Then say "Yeah, its bout to happen pretty boy. Least it won't take long." Which was obviously a bit of an insult, but I'd never been called pretty boy before. What the hell? Ameera made a small sound that I realized was a snicker, or maybe a small giggle. "Its happening Alexander... Its happening just for you..." she squeezed my shoulder again, I almost looked over at her but then Georgia was undoing my pants.

"Hoooly fuck..." I breathed out as she undid my belt, the button, and unzipped. My cock had been rock hard earlier, then shriveled in panic mode with this woman's intrusion. But as this gorgeous wanna be trophy wife undid my pants, I was feeling so hard it was painful. Ameera on my right and Georgia ahead, I realized I could smell them both, a light flowery perfume from Ameera, and something headier and sweet from Georgia. She reached in and her eyebrow went up.

"Oh... whats this...?" I was breathing hard, and she fished my cock out. She started to bite her lip again. Amaal squeezed my shoulder almost painfully hard, giving off a small sound I couldn't quite make out. "Holy fuck... little white boy making his daddy look like baby dick..." She looked at my cock wide eyed and both her hands wrapped around it, together able to fit around the girth.

"I um, I've been told I'm pretty big." Which was true, but I'd only been with a few girls, dad had me spend my younger years in boy's only academy's. At college my first semester I'd been too shy to get much done and had planned to try getting my confidence up this year! Well nothing better than a hottie like Georgia giving me a look like I could walk on water to help with that. "You really think its big? Can you... can you fit in your mouth?" Because my last date had had some serious problems with that. The black woman gave me a look like she was honestly offended, then refocused on the cock with a more wary expression.

"Oh I have confidence in our Georgia, go ahead Miss Jackson, show him your skills." Georgia glared at her and grumbled something that sounded kind of like "gaghead bitch?" And Ameera tittered again. I just realized she'd called her something that I'm pretty sure was racist when Georgia wrapped her lips around the tip of my throbbing hard cock. "OH fuck!" I shouted and bucked in the chair some.

She worked her lips on the tip, and with effort forced her head down farther, sinking several inches of my cock into her mouth. I could feel her tongue all over it! And as she pulled back her hands began to work it, stroking my length rapidly as her mouth made shorter bobs. "Oooh fuck... OOoooh FUCK!" I was panting hard and her eyes seemed almost glazed!

"Suck it... Suck it you bitch..." My eyes widened and I realized the words had come from Ameera! Georgia looked up and glared daggers at the Persian, but she didn't slow down. Ameera laughed, "Thats right! Show him how good you are at getting that nut." I glanced over and saw her other hand was on her chest, squeezed at one of her big tits through her shirt. I heard a sound and realized Georgia was talking around the cock.

"Gurk grwrwr gawk!" It was mouth full gibberish and she pulled off my shaft with a wet schlurp. "Don't you look at that dry as a desert cunt when I'm working your pole! Tch, you want some titties baby?" Her tone went from aggressive, to openly playful at the end. I couldn't help but nod. "Heh, damn right you do." She yanked on her top and her round black tits came out. I knew I had a big goofy grin on my face as she showed them off, and she smiled back, her chin wet, and white teeth sparkling. "Yeah, you like these titties don't you baby? Heh, I was almost your momma you know? Now momma's gonna put em around your kawk!" My eyes widened, but damn if my tool didn't throb for more as she did as she promised. She pushed against my cock, wrapped both tits on either side of my cock, then got her mouth on the tip!

"Hooooly fuck this is amaaaaazzing!" I said the words in a whine as she gave me a tit blow like something out of a porno! I was gasping and moaning with pleasure as she worked my shaft. She took more and more in her mouth, then took a break to just work her tits. "Yeah thats right, you love these big black tit's don'tcha baby! You love your black mommy's fat titties!" It wasn't a question! And I moaned out a yes.

And then Ameera was there, her hands grabbing Georgias head and shoving it down. The black woman gave a strangled squawk before her mouth was too full of cock. "Uh uh! Not his mommy darling! Though that was rather kinky, I think he liked it, so maybe I won't object too much!" she shoved the black womans mouth up and down my cock as she spoke, making her take it deeper and deeper. "Thats it... Don't choke, I know you can take some more..." The room was filled with loud wet gagging sounds. Georgia's eyeliner was running down her face, off colored tears down her dark cheeks.

"GURK HURK GURK GURKKK!" "Take it all you nigger slut! OOh yes that big cock looks good in your mouth! I want to see it in your THROAT!" Ameera screamed the last bit and shoved, I moaned aloud and could feel my cock bend to go deeper! Georgia's eyes rolled back and I came like I'd never done before. "Oh fuckkk!!" I screamed, my hands gripping the armrests of the old chair feeling like I might tear them off! My cock throbbed, and I could feel my cum explode into her. Thick gouts of my seed flooding the poor woman's abused throat to fill her stomach directly. "Hnnnng... yes... take it all Georgia... take it... ung!" But she actually pulled back, yanking Georgia off my cock in a long wet pull. My length leaving her mouth in a slimy wet mess that smeared her face, her chin, and her tits. And as the cock came free a few last spurts came out. A gout of jism landed across her face as the woman fell back. Ameera moved to the side, almost dancing out of the way to let Georgia fall to the ground, more or less insensate. My own eyes were rolled back as my last of my orgasm subsided.

"Oh... My god... Did we just... did I just?! Is... is she ok?" I stammered a bit but got the words out. Ameera smiled at me congenially. "Oh she'll be just fine. She just gave a blowjob worth... oh a couple grande at least. Good for you Georgia, I think you can afford rent for a while." I was sprawled in my chair, legs spread and cum dribblng out of my cock to the floor. "Alexander, you did wonderfully. Oh yes... " She nodded, almost as much to herself as to me. Her eyes kept going to my cock, and she looked at it like it was the meaning to her life. It was a little crazy, and kind of a huge ego boost. "You just relax for a bit, I'll help Georgia get cleaned up and settled. Oh, and I know this will be a bit upsetting but I received notification that your mother is in town. I believe she'll want to see if she can get some of you... inheritance. Normally I'd be rather against it, I've heard quite a bit about the horrid woman. But perhaps... she can earn some of what she wants so very badly." She gave me another one of those smiles, and her eyes went to my cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the name was originally a Typo, but by the time I realized it this story already had a nice collection of fans. So I figured, fuck it, its a pun now! 
> 
> When I originally posted this on reddit I was pretty nervous about the raceplay. And many people would consider this pretty damn tame for that. But I've been burned before. Thankfully doesn't seem to be a problem I'll have here and I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> The character of Ameera is pretty original to my head, but Georgia Jackson is blatantly based off the pornstar Diamond Jackson.
> 
> Also one of the few works where I try to focus from a first person perspective, I think it works here even though usually it just feels juvenile to me. No offence to all the people that use it! You write your wish fulfillment and rock it baby!
> 
> Comments and Criticism are always welcome!


End file.
